Family System
by oreo69not96
Summary: Hermione woke up to a sunny morning not knowing her skies would be going gray.Violence and possible gore. Vampyres all around and Hermione goes dark
1. New life, New beginnings

**_Chapter 1_**

_Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK, Harry potter is the only way._

_Okie Dokie let's fic it!_

* * *

_Flashback_

Hermione woke up to a sunny Monday morning. Her world was still as normal as it had been the last few years of her life.

She dressed in a modest sundress and white sandals. She tried to pull her puffy chocolate curls into a ponytail but without prevail gave in and let it be.

She skipped downstairs to hear her parents having a heated argument. This was very surprising to Hermione because her parents were not the quarreling type.

She walked into the kitchen to see what exactly they were fighting about.

"Mum, Dad, What's going on."

"Go on Angelina tell her." Hermione's father said with malice and a hint of knowing.

"Honey, I love you dearly though you have grown up in this hellhole full of muggles.

But the truth is that you are in fact a pureblood. And this man is obviously not your father. So I want to you to come with me to our manor to see your real father will all will be explained."

"Mum, I don't know… How could you keep this from me…All these years…?"

"I know this must be stressful but I think that it is time you know. Now come with me." Angelina extended her hand to her daughter.

Hermione looked to the man she had once called her father and took her mother's hand.

Frank stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Angelina close her eyes and Hermione followed her example and snap they were at the Manor.

Hermione marveled at the Manor as she followed her mother from the hallway to the den.

She saw a dark figure sitting in an arm chair.

Angelina sat in the chair next to it.

"Come now Hermione, don't fear your father."

"Father…?"

"Take a seat and we'll explain everything"

She sat in the seat across from them and waited to hear what they had to say

"Well Hermione, let me just say that you are a very complex young woman, blood wise. You are half vampyre and half wizard. You are Hermione Anne Taylor. Your father is Anthony Taylor, and I am Angelina Taylor.

"Mr. Granger was under a spell to think that we were married. It should wear off soon enough and you'll be here with us.

"We're one of the most well known dark families. WE a loyal supporters of Voldemort which is why I have told you time after time that you do not need to be with that Potter boy or the Weasleys, filth the lot of them.

"This summer you shall go through a rigorous death eater training. Seeing as how you are 16 you shall need to catch up with the other 2."

"Who are the other 2?"

"Well there are more than 2 mind you but only 2 have real potential, I am speaking of the other soon to be death eaters, Malfoy and Zabini.

"They have been training since the age of 14 and both are 17 now. They are who you shall be training with. The dark lord wants his best 3 family's children atop the ring when we leave.

"But first things first you are immortal being a vampyre, just as I am now because of your father. Meaning no one can kill you. This brings you up on the scale.

"However your blood is too pure my dear. Meaning that if you want to have children only another pure family will not risk the child's or your health. The only 2 families are in fact the Malfoy and Zabinis."

"That is horrid; I have to go through all this because you could be honest from the beginning, which is might I add still not explained."

"I thought that would be obvious the dark lord has risen and so have we. We were thought to have been destroyed and waited to come back out to the public.

"Now that all the nitty-gritty is out of the way, I have a surprise for you. You have been put under an illusion spell. Now I can finally take it off."

Her mother raised her wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly Hermione felt as though she has been hit by a wave of water.

She would now see her hair deep auburn spiral curls around her waist she had bangs cover her eyes. Her tan skin she had received from reading in her back yard was gone.

'Great I'm a pale red head now'

"Yes you look just like your father"

Then it occurred to Hermione for the first time that she hadn't seen her father yet. She stood and walked over to him. She whipped her wand out

"Lumos"

A bright light expanded from her wand. She finally could see the dark figure clearly.

He had curly red hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes.

She turned to the wall and transfigured a desk into a full length mirror.

She had grown a couple more inches in height and her figure had blossomed.

Hermione stepped closer. Her eyes were exactly as her father's, Lavender.

"I'm beautiful" she said turning to her mother.

"Yes you are" her father stood and walked towards her.

"You've been through a lot this morning why don't you go explore the manor you'll have guests later and tomorrow"

"What's happening later and tomorrow?"

"Well later we are having a formal dinner with a few of our friends to celebrate our coming together again and tomorrow we are hosting the Dark Ball" Her father told her

"Hermione dear we'll discuss attire and manner for such events later. Go on explore"

Hermione left then den and began going up the spiral staircase.

When she reached the top she saw a long hallway with a few doors. At the end way a window that lit up the entire hallway.

Hermione walked to the window and look out. The grounds of the manor were not at all how she expected them to look. There were flower beds and roses bushes out in the garden.

Hermione began to turn as she was about to go downstairs outside and noticed the door to her left. It read:

'Hermione Anne Taylor'

'My initials are H.A.T.? OH god!'

She opened the door and walked into her room. It was magnificent. The room was decorated in the color burple and azure which clashed wonderfully together.

She had a vanity, and queen sized canopy bed, a walk in closet, and a balcony.

"This is awesome"

Hermione did what any girl would do upon seeing this room…She jumped onto her bed.

"You would think that you would have some maturity at the age of 16." Said a cold voice

With out even turning around Hermione knew who it was

"Malfoy, you think with your upbringing you would have some damn manners to knock before entering a girl's room."

"Tsk-Tsk Hermione a young lady such as yourself should not use such vulgar language." A new voice said

Hermione turned at this point.

Next to Malfoy was a boy who stood about 5'11, a few inches short than Draco, had black curly hair, a pale face, and a muscular frame.

"And you are, Blaise Zabini I take it."

"Right you are…

"So let me guess my mother or father saw fit that you join me to speak to me about the training."

"Right again." Draco said dully "It pretty basic Wednesday morning you shall wake up at 7:30 to be ready to leave at 8:00 for the training. It is training that should be easy for you seeing as you are the 2nd most likely to become an auror at school."

Hermione gave a 'hmp' and got up from the bed.

The clock on her wall chimed 1:00.

'Time sure does past when your entire life changes' Hermione bemused

_End Flashback_

It was now the morning of return to Hogwarts.

Of course the Hermione we all knew and loved had changed.

She woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. That was her alarm clock.

She got out of bed and made her way across the hall to her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before returning to her room.

She took of her tank top and shorts and proceeded until she was completely naked.

She threw on some under garments then walked into her closet. She came back out dressed in a figure flattering black blouse, jean skirt, and platform Mary Janes.

She sat at her vanity and applied black eye liner to draw attention to her eyes.

When Hermione was done she apparated downstairs to grab a bite to eat before going to the train station

Once she had eaten her toast and jam she stood straightened her clothes and apparated out of her house onto 9 ¾ platform.

Her trunk was being loaded onto the train by a house elf

She pinned her Head Girl badge to her shirt and waited for her to boys to show up.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around

"Hermione is that you?"

"Yes Weasley I am, please don't touch me Halfling and muggle lover. I see it best to get this out of the way. I am Hermione Anne Taylor and I do not wish to associate myself with the likes of you 2."

She saw the platinum blonde followed by the jet black and walked in that direction.

Ron and Harry stared after her.

She nodded at the 2 and they boarded the train.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**This fic could go either way Hr/Dr or Hr/B**_

_**You know what to do leave a review**_


	2. Back at the castle

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK, Harry potter is the only way.**_

_**Slytherin-Princess86**-You are like the only one to say that about the Hermione/Blaise choice. I think they are the best couple!_

_**Slyswn28**-Almost had me there! Don't worry there will be more Death Eater training mentioned and a few flashbacks._

_**Samantha Cameron**-Hermione has been through a lot that summer (which shall be expanded on later) she had to change her friends. She is meant to kill them in the war._

_**Remix2002**-I hate Ron too but I can't do anything too unrealistic to make him suffer. And Hermione was meant to be evil. I'm leaning towards Blaise/Hermione, it's hotter!_

_**VampyreBby**-I don't know about him becoming a vampire, but it's an option._

_**Hidden-Me-05**-We'll see how the pairing ends up._

_**Devilz angel69**-I'm still leaning towards the Blaise/Hermione pairing._

_**CLAUDIA MICHELLE**-That is what is great about Blaise you can make him whatever you want. Draco has to be an asshole that is his character._

_**xoxobriTanyxoxo13**-Same as to all the others about the coupling Blaise/Hermione rules!_

_**kriCket x0**-The grammar mistakes are from the spell check it does that time to time._

_**MalfoysAngel1985**-I won't make Blaise dull! It's not within me…_

_**Sxcting**- Okay I am not really concerned about what interests you in particular because Draco maybe one of the main characters but its doesn't say that he has to be romantically involved with Hermione just that he is the main character along with Hermione. Sorry about the rudeness but it's the truth…_

_**PineappleCube**-You are here for all of my fics. I realized how fast it was going but I had to leave it that way. It'll be made up for in later chapters. And the rudeness will be explained in later chapters. It has to do with what happened over the summer._

_**Kikisstuff**-Well I must say that Hermione might not have been too attached to her dad. Most girls lean more towards their mothers._

_**Flame-faerie132**- Hey back at you! Glad you like it_

_**Okie Dokie let's fic it!

* * *

**_

"So you blew off the golden boys once and for all" Draco said casually

"I'm sorry did you see that blonde bimbo a little back. I'm sure Pansy is looking for you" Hermione retorted

Blaise chuckled under his breath.

'_Typical vampire, trying to be mysterious'_ Hermione thought to herself

The trio walked to the back of the train and took the compartment which she usually sat in with Harry and Ron. She plopped down and the boys followed suit.

She pulled out her wand and locked the door.

"Father said that during Winter Holiday I'll receive the Dark Mark and be initiated into the Dark Circle. There's plenty of time to practice up until then.

"I'm sure Blaise has heard from Professor Snape that there is another Triwizard Tournament and my odds of getting in are good. I would so love the glory and to rub it in after Harry won would be wonderful!"

"Blaise, why didn't you tell me? I might have wanted to enter!" Draco said viciously

"What's stopping you, mate"

"Oh she about 5'9, red head, purple eyes, and bent on bloodlust and power!" the two guys erupted with laughter

"Fuck off and _I'm_ _5'10_ now" Hermione said with venom

The train lurched forward and the three sat talking about the plans for the school year.

Mid-way into the ride Hermione and Blaise left the compartment to make their rounds.

They checked all of the cars and were on there way back when Blaise stopped and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione I know we haven't really talked about this but your parents did mention it. You are to marry Draco or I and I would like to take the first move. Would you care to go to dinner with me this Saturday evening?"

"Blaise I am aware that eventually I will have to settle with one of you but right I cannot afford a weakness."

"Love is not a weakness"

"But I am, look at my parents; they were in their prime and had to go into hiding because she had me. I cannot afford such a weakness. Sorry Blaise"

"I understand but the golden boys must have really scarred you for you to be like this. What happened this summer?"

"Nothing important and I'm not scarred. I'm just not emotional unless I have to be" She said in a terminating tone and began to walk back to the compartment.

She could hear a heated argument going on inside.

'Draco and Pansy'

Hermione walked in

"-I know what you were doing this summer. Who was she?"

"WE BROKE UP! Merlin get that through you head"

"She was the death eater who was at the Miller's killing. I saw her face under the cloak. Who is she?"

Blaise cleared his throat from behind her.

The 2 turned in the direction of the door.

Pansy looked at Hermione 1st then to Draco and back and forth between the 2.

"It's her I can recognize that filthy red hair from a mile away and those eyes I remember the glow of them. This is who you-

"Let me just cut you off, I am Hermione Taylor so you can stop using she and her. And really do you honestly think he would want you? You are a whore who is in low ranking.

"You are nothing so please leave him alone and refrain from acting so immature. You are in year seven, act as such"

Pansy turned and was gone with a flash her blonde curls bouncing after her.

"You know you 2 would have the perfect Malfoy children, blondes with either blue or grey eyes. I could see it now little albino children!"

Blaise and Hermione broke out in laughter, while Draco sat there mouth open in shock.

"That is not funny but would explain why my dad made such a huge deal about us marrying. It's utterly gross!"

The three joked around and talked peacefully about the plans for the remainder of the train ride.

When they neared Hogsmeade, left the 2 boys to change while took he clothes and pushes into the heads restroom.

'_Ah! The benefits'_

She changed her clothes in the roomy restroom then examined her attire to check if it was neat and acceptable. She pulled her socks up completely to her knees and turned around before she finally put her robe on.

Hermione walked out of the restroom just as the train stopped suddenly. She fell forwards landing on her knees.

Hermione knew that if it wasn't for her sock she would have some serious carpet burn on her legs.

"At you feet already, you slut"

Hermione stood up and looked eye to eye with another red head

"Ginny Weasley, I beg your pardon?"

"I saw you board the train with Malfoy and his friend. You traitor, you're-

"Fraternizing with enemy? Just like your brother, not an original bone in your body.

"Just for your knowledge"- Hermione grabbed Ginny by her neck and slammed her against the wall- "I am the enemy" She tightened her grip before letting go all together leaving a sputtering Ginny gasping for air on the floor.

Hermione walked down the corridor

She turned back, "Oh and his name is Blaise Zabini, he is the one who'll have the pleasure of 'fixing you'"

Once again Hermione turned around robes billowing behind her.

She found the nearest exit and began to lead students to their carriages guided younger children in the direction of Hagrid.

When she had finished, she met Blaise and Draco at the heads carriage.

'_Ah the benefits'_ Hermione thought once again as she grabbed a butterbeer from the mini fridge of sorts.

It was cooled but warm as it went down her throat. For the first time that day she allowed herself to calm down and relax.

But of course the ride ended in a matter of moments.

As they walked up into the castle Blaise and Draco stopped Hermione

"What?" she asked

"Hey this year isn't going to be easy, with you in Gryffindor and all" Draco said

"So, if anyone gives you hard times tell us. Even though we know you can handle it, just tell us."

"OH! Gosh you guys really do care" she said sarcastically

"If there is anything I can't handle I'll let you know, now let's go ahead in."

The boys nodded curtly and they all went in.

Draco and Blaise went over to the Slytherin table while Hermione sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. The sorting went by quickly.

Professor McGonagall stood and tapped on her glass to get silence

"The headmaster has a few words to say before the feast."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, First years take note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to students and that a list of things that our caretaker Mr. Filch does not allow in the school is outside his office.

"Also as we all may know a student who attended Hogwarts was murdered by Death Eaters. Bryan Miller and his family were murdered".

Blaise, Hermione, and Draco all looked at each other with secret smiles. When Hermione looked back at her table the new golden trio was staring at her (Ginny had taken her place

"I suggest you all exercise extreme caution from now until the end of this war."

"Now on a lighter note this year's Head boy and Girl is Hermione Taylor from Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin."

Applause erupted as Hermione and Blaise stood then sat back down.

"Also I have saved the best news for last. I have a surprise. This year we shall be holding another Triwizard tournament.

Same rules as last time must be 17 by October 31st when the drawing shall be.

This year we compete with Berkley and Kenodian which are the most well known wizard schools in America and Australia.

It is promised to be entertaining, now tuck in"

Food appeared on the plates and everyone began to fill their plate with pies, and meats and side dishes.

Hermione ate her food and was finished way before the others at her table.

She stood and left the great hall.

Hermione made her way to the Heads Common Room.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you_**

_**Hope you all like the chapter**_

_**Yes I did have to bring Pansy into this**_

_**Next chapter, more Golden boys/ Dark Trio action**_

_**I hope you all have a chance to find a fic in this section called "Deceit" it is very good and is like this one. It'll give you ideas of what may happen**_

_**You know what to do leave a review**_


	3. 6 days is too long to wait

_**Chapter 3**_

_Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK, Harry potter is the only way._

_**kriCket x0**-I try not to be cliché but it happens from time to time, glad you still like it though_

_**Samantha Cameron**-No the pairing is undecided because it adds more suspense to the story. I would hate to know that no matter what it was going to be one way._

_**LadySerpent**-I love girls with attitude problems. With them what would we be?_

_**Calm Serene**-Yeah can't believe I didn't notice that. LOL_

_**Runaway mental patient**-Thanx, I'll email you sometime_

_**Slyswn28**-I hate Ginny and Pansy. Really did Ron need a sister? But when you use Pansy we neglect to realize that she was never stupid or sluttish someone wrote her that way and now everyone thinks it. I just didn't make her a tramp just Draco obsessed_

_**Death to all the defy me**-I loved the tri-wizard tournament. JK was brilliant to come up with it._

_**CantTakeThatAway**-this is more this is more_

_**HA U FUCKER**-Wow, it's nice that you spent your time finding my story to not read it and instead waste time bad-mouthing it. I am sorry but Goth Goddess 245 is not a writer she is an author of shit. (In country accent) But you come back now you hear! (Normal voice) Maybe this time you'll read and realize that this is what a good fic looks like._

_**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13**-I'm glad you like it but I never said that it would go on votes. This is a personal decision that I must feel is best for the story. I want it to be a surprise so therefore nothing is decided as of yet. I just happen to like the pairing Blaise/Hermione._

_**Sharap'n Princess**-you can never have too many reviews…Glad you like it. I have another fic that is fully Blaise/Hermione. But it too could go both ways._

_**Fiona McKinnon**-I can't believe you have never seen Hermione like this, read my other fics: "Before I forget" and "Cold"_

_**Seaya**-Well I am glad that you like it. Here is more for you!_

_Okie Dokie let's fic it!

* * *

_

When Hermione got up to her dormitories she was amazed by the size. It was circular like the Gryffindor common room had been. The furniture seemed to all mahogany and dragon's hide.

"Very nice" she said in a low voice

She looked up and saw on each side of the room was a marble staircase. She went to the left one as her Head girl letter had told her to and up to her new room.

It had a vanity, a walk in closet and plop in the middle of the room was her queen sized bed with burgundy and gold sheets.

'Yay Gryffindor pride' she thought sarcastically

She plopped down on her bed.

She looked at her hands.

Her veins were pulsating

_Remember to feed every 6 days or face the consequences_

Her father's voice plagued her. She had remembered every rule he had named. Everything he had told her about being immortal.

How could I possibly forget that I haven't had any blood in 7 days?

He had never really told what would happen if she didn't eat in 6 days

I must find Blaise a hunt is necessary

Hermione stood in front of her mirror.

This body shall prove to be my blessing once more tonight as I make a man mine

_Blaise_ Hermione called out _Blaise come to me_

Hermione sat at her vanity.

Her things had already been unpacked.

She began to apply large amount of black eye liner and a crimson eye shadow to her face. Then she added some natural pink lipstick to her full lips.

She pursed her lips for a moment

_What could be taking Blaise so long?_

Hermione walked into her closet

_Blaise, come to me…Obey my call and COME!_

Hermione fingered through her clothes.

She stopped when she hit her perfect out fit for hunting. Black PVC all the way

The top was strappy held together by metal rings and the skirt was exactly the same.

Her bent over to slip her feet into a pair of platform shoes. By then Blaise was sitting comfortably on her bed.

"You took long enough Blaise I thought you were purposely trying to ignore me"

"Well I wanted a look see around for myself"

"Fine whatever, but it has been 7 days since I last fed and I see it prominent that we get to London. Seeing as we could make it there in 5 minutes we should go"

"Fine, I am a bit hungry anyhow"

He rose from the bed and returned in a black button down shirt and black bottoms.

"Oh Blaise, black makes you look so mysterious" Hermione said sarcastically

"You do as well"

Hermione rolled he eyes and opened the doors to the balcony.

She closed he eyes for a moment and then opened them

Blaise closed the door and locked it.

"I always love to watch you change"

Hermione was now 6 feet tall, had gray leathery skin molded in her feminine shape, large bat like wings and a long whip-like tale.

This was her true demon form. Even this seemingly hard shell could not keep her beauty from shining through.

Blaise too changed and they flew out.

They flew over the lake and out over Hogsmeade and to Diagon Ally.

As Hermione and Blaise landed in a dark Alley they changed back into normal form.

They walked out of the alley Hermione kept her head low following Blaise as he lead the way into "The Leaky Cauldron"

They stalked through without a word. When they made it to the streets of London the duo went in the direction of the night clubs.

Hermione and Blaise made it to a dark ally outside of a club called "Morbid Terrace"

"This is the perfect place for me to get someone stupid and drunk."

"I love these Goth clubs with those ignorant muggles hoping to one day be what we are, foolish mortals"

"Oh, Blaise you always impress me with your down talk of muggles and mortals. Draco is a mortal you know" Hermione said all-knowingly

"Oh come now, you know what I mean" Blaise said in a flustered tone

_Shh_ Hermione looked out to the road where a young man had stumbled out of a club with 2 other men._ I'm going for the blonde one_

She blended into the darkness and shone when she walked into the light

By the time she crossed the road then men had parted and she followed the blonde one.

He turned to look behind himself Hermione anticipated this much and flew up to the roof tops.

_Ahh the game of cat and mouse_ Hermione looked into the mortal's mind. _He is an open book to me_

_His name is Matthew and he seems to be in college making him about 20._

_Mmm young and ripe_

'_Oh Matthew' _

He stopped dead in his tracks

_Now love turn down this alley and accept your fate_

Hermione leapt from roof top to roof top defying all laws of nature

When she caught up to him she landed perfectly not at all loosing her balance

The man was leaning slightly against the wall

They locked eyes and he was sucked into a trance. Hermione pulled him to her and bit into his neck.

The blood sent electricity through her body.

She feasted til she felt the heart beat begin to speed up. Hermione stopped

The essence flowed down her chin thin evaporated into thin air.

Licking over the wound she left him fall and flew back up to the roof top.

_Blaise I do hope that you have eaten your full share. I feel that we need not stay any longer._

Hermione once again changed into her demonic form and flew away.

She was nearly there and still no word from Blaise

'_I do hope he makes it back'_

When Hermione got to the castle she immediately went into the bathroom and took a full shower.

When she got out she had rinsed all of the make-up of her face and dried off with a monogram towel.

Hermione climbed into her bed and lay down to rest for the night

The next morning Hermione awoke early as usual.

She began to get ready for the day with the normal tendencies: dressing, grooming, etc.

When she was done she sat down in the common room waiting for Blaise to come down.

Just as she thought Blaise came down the stairs that very moment.

"Where were you last night? I came back and thought the worst."

"Not so loud"

Hermione could easily put 2 and2 together

"You went into that club last night didn't you? You left me to go get drunk while I thought something happened to you!

I can't believe that I actually- I am going to walk with Draco today"

Hermione stood and made her grand exit

When the door slammed shut, Blaise thought to himself

_So she does care for me…Love maybe a weakness but she is wearing down on me, she hasn't acted this way since…_

_**Flashback**_

Hermione ran down the stairs her father had be calling for her and she had awoken late for death eater training.

_I'm going to get a beating for this_

Her thoughts were so panicky

Anthony Taylor stood at the bottom of the stairs

"You are late for your practice the Dark Lord will not stand for this blasphemous behavior. You are disgracing the Taylor name. Now hurry and get there before the consequences become worse"

Hermione apparated without a word head down as she did so.

She held back the tears that were threatening to pour from her like a fountain

She arrived in the dungeon which she had been training in with Blaise and Draco.

They were there already and so was their hooded master. The Dark Lord in the flesh was there

Had she known this she would have slept in this very dungeon just so she wouldn't be tardy.

"Oh, young miss Taylor. I would have expected more from you. I came to train you 3 today because I heard of the progress you were making and you are late.

Your father must be ashamed.

You do know that we must have the best or you are no better than that simple wife Narcissa Malfoy. You are to be the perfect woman

When I have risen to power you will be the icon for all young girls. You are the future but you go and do thing like this

Foolish girl that muggle upbringing will be your down fall"

Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of Draco. She knew that his mother was a touchy subject she had never once brought it up.

"Sadly I must punish you so that this may never happen again."

Voldemort pulled his wand out and Hermione closed her eyes

"Crucio"

But Hermione felt no pain she only heard Blaise's screams

He had stepped in front of the curse and was now lying in a bloody mess on the floor

Voldemort left the room calling Draco after him

He looked down at his bleeding friend then followed his command.

Hermione knelt down

"Blaise are you insane, you could have gotten seriously hurt"

"And that could have been you"

There eyes met and Hermione kissed him on the forehead

"Why? I am I really worth it. You want the power just as much as I do. Don't screw it up for me"

"Do you love me?"

"What? I love you as much as I have grown to love Draco. You 2 are what keep me sane but things like these don't help me"

"If you love me then you know why I didn't want to see you in pain"

_**End Flashback**_

Blaise walked out of the dorm in hopes of catching up with Hermione

* * *

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the longer more interesting chapter.**_

_**I told you it all had a plot and this will be great**_

_**Pretty soon people will be dying!**_

_**You know what to do!**_

_**Leave a review! (click purple button)**_


	4. Dangerous encounter

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK, Harry potter is the only way**._

_**Xxtrixterxx**-thanks thanks thanks thanks_

_**WannaBArtist**-Glad you like it and hopefully you won't think of Blaise as a girl anymore_

_**Valentines-hater**-Finally I too get a reviewer who has bloodlust like I do!_

_**Death to all who defy me**-Don't worry about the flame it was very stupid someone who didn't like the fact that I flamed another fic that was honestly crappy, so yeah it's alright!_

_**Robin777**-I have another fic with Blaise and Hermione and it's similar to this one only the plot took a major turn in the other direction…Love HG/BZ!_

_**KriCket x0**-what the future olds for Draco is undetermined as of now but that would be nice…_

_**Fiona McKinnon**-Yeah it is good isn't it…I am so proud of me (that's right I am smug!)_

_**Samantha Cameron**-glad you like it now_

_**LadySerpent**-Yeah I realized that my first fic ever lacked emotion so I tried to make his one as close to real feeling as possible. Vamps rule! Glad you love it_

_**Slyswn28**-Blaise can be good character as long as you write him in well. I hate when they make him an arrogant asshole like Draco in other fics always making bets did someone get the idea that he was a gambling addict. The way they describe his appearance and his attitude don't match up. Look suave act suave_

_**Sorry my lovely readers for the dramatically long wait!**_

_**Okie Dokie let's fic it!

* * *

**_

Blaise never caught up with Hermione by the time he made it to the Great Hall Hermione was already seated at the very end of the Gryffindor table.

The new Golden Trio had obviously told then other Gryffindors to ostracize Hermione. But she actually seemed quite content alone.

Hermione sat there with a sly smile on her face. She had something planned.

Her solitude didn't last much longer. She was joined by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Oh! Hermione, how dreadful" Lavender started

"We heard about your fallout with Harry this summer" Parvati chimed in

"So was it true that he two-timed you with Ginny."

"I don't know nor do I care, Harry isn't anything special so nothing to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me I don't need to be around filth like you lot any longer."

Hermione stood and left the Great Hall. She hadn't even had the chance to eat.

When Hermione made it up the stairs to the second level, she just heard the foot steps behind her when it was too late.

Someone had grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards slamming her into a cold stone wall.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and looked at her attacker. She saw 2 redheads and a mess of black. The golden trio

"Weasley you should be careful who you are pushing around."

"You think that you can treat my little sister anyway you so choose."

"That whore should watch the way she speaks to me" Hermione spat in Ginny direction

Ron grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"This is what you did to my sister. I think that you deserve to know how it feels to fear for your life."

"I'll never fear you" She said in a menacing tone and grabbed Ron's wrist. She could feel his bones weakening. Just as he let go of her neck she crushed the bones in his wrist. And he fell to the ground in pain.

"You 2 may want to the Hospital wing" They look at her in fear before getting Ron and carrying him off. "And Ginny, you don't know what fear is yet."

_Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap_

Hermione turned toward the direction the clapping was coming from.

Leaning against the wall was Blaise and Draco.

"Enjoy yourselves, did you?"

"You handled yourself quite well. Blaise sensed that you were in trouble and we came to check it out."

"I know what I am doing Blasie," she in a sickly sweet voice "I don't need you help"

"Come on I'm sorry for not telling you where I was…but I didn't think you would worry."

"I was concerned, you jackass. Now let's just go to potions."

Hermione picked her bag that had fallen during her brief encounter with the Golden trio.

Draco looked at Blaise and mouthed

'What did you do?'

Blaise shook his head and they both followed Hermione as she made her way into the dungeons.

When they arrived in class they took their seats in the back of the class. Snape look down at Hermione she could tell he still didn't like her

He pointed his wand towards the board and notes magically appeared.

"Copy these down then you'll make the potion in pairs. I suggest you pair up quickly or I'll do it myself."

Hermione looked at the 2 boys next to her.

She was a second away form choosing Draco due to her current mood with Blaise but he was whisked away by Sandra Boise.

Hermione looked at Blaise at he sat next her

They began to copy the note on the board.

"Hermione I am honestly sorry about last night. I just need to get some stress off my chest,"

"Like what? What could be so stressful?" Hermione sneered

"Hermione, I like you okay and hearing you say that us being together and you possibly happy is a weakness is not something I that I like to hear."

"Blaise…don't take this that the wrong way you are one of my dearest friends but so is Draco and I really don't know who I want to spend my life with after the war. We need to focus on winning first thing like that will be settled later"

"And if I don't survive the war."

"Nonsense" she said in humor

"Well you already are my weakness"

Blaise looked down for a moment and then turned to his work.

Hermione too turned back to hers.

Later at lunch after an awkward morning for Blaise and Hermione the Dark trio met up in the Room of requirement.

Each of them had received a note from their parents.

"So basically we all leave for the holiday and are all receiving our dark marks the same day. I guess that is when we shall be getting our orders."

"No Hermione, we get our orders Friday night. We are walking out to the Dark Forest and then we are going to apparate to Riddle Manor" Draco told her

"When did you find that out?"

"Well my dad has been sending extra letters"

Hermione glanced at her watch.

"We better get to transfiguration"

"I have to get to Divination to see if hat old hag comes up with anymore real predictions" Blaise said and left

"So what did Blaise do that made you so mad at him?"

"He went out drinking after a hunt and I couldn't find him but it doesn't matter anymore. Come on let's go ahead to class."

The rest of the day flew by and Hermione now sat at the Gryffindor table enjoying her pot roast and rice.

She was receiving glares from the entire table now.

She smiled inwardly

'They have no idea what awaits them'

She stood and left the Great hall. She walked up the many staircases and went to her dormitory.

To her surprise both Draco and Blaise were already there.

"When did you guys get here?"

"We were here the entire time. Oh Hermione how could you not notice" Draco teased "We were doing our homework"

"Oh and no one decided to tell me…"said as if she was upset (only to tease)

Hermione turned and went up to her room.

She walked into her closet and stripped of her school clothes and dressed into a pair of silky shorts and a silky shirt. Then covered it with her robe

Slipping into her slippers she made her way downstairs to review the boys work.

Hermione sat on the couch with her legs folded under her.

Snatching Draco paper out of his hands she began to read over it.

"First you mixed up…

She went on to find various mistakes

She the handed Draco his paper and allowed him to fix the mistakes.

She then took Blaise's paper.

Much to their surprise there weren't any.

"Well I think that I better head back to the dungeons before I have to run into Pansy" Draco shuddered

"Well she thinks you 2 are getting married" Blaise said

"I'd much rather do Sandra Boise any day" With that final comment Draco left

Blaise turned to Hermione.

"Hermione I saw that look you had in your eyes this morning when Brown and Patil were talking to you. I also know that it was about Harry"

"Yes and…"

"Please just tell me what happened between you 2"

Hermione looked down at the ground

_**!Flashback!**_

Hermione snuck out of her bedroom climbing onto her broom that she had received from her longtime boyfriend Harry Potter.

It was a cool summer night. She threw a leg over and kicked off soundlessly

She flew with as much speed as she could towards the burrow where Harry had been staying for the summer.

She landed gracefully propping her broom against the side of the house and knocked softly.

Just as planned Fred and George showed up in front of the door and opened it silently.

"Harry's upstairs. He's been in his room all night" George said

"Might be sad…" Fred said

"Maybe you could-

"Shut up you two"

Hermione slowly crept upstairs and quietly opened the door to Harry's room.

Everything slowed down for Hermione

She saw Harry's naked form on top of Ginny's. They were joined in the most intimate of ways.

"Thank you Harry"

They stopped and turned towards the door.

"Hermione, I'm sorry" they separated.

"No, now I know what I am worth to you. My love meant nothing"

She turned and left quickly.

Hermione ran out of the door and into the backwoods of there house and leaned against a tree.

Tears flowed freely down her pale beautiful face.

'The golden boy is exactly like every other guy. Just using you to get what he wants.'

"Good thing he didn't get anything from me"

Hermione transformed into her demonic form and flew home

_**!End flashback!**_

"So you did catch him in bed with the Weaselette?"

She nodded

"That doesn't help me on why we can't be together"

Because I have seen you go through girlfriends and I do not plan to be one of them!"

She got up and walked towards her room.

"Do you honestly think that I would do something like that to you? I actually want a future with you"

"No you want a future with the most powerful witch. You want the pure-demon child. Rose in all his perfection

You want the power, I know because I want it too!"

Hermione ran into her room and slammed the door behind herself

* * *

**_This is where I leave you_**

_**Evil am I not?**_

_**You know what to do**_

_**Leave a review**_

_**(click the burple button!)**_


	5. kisses and pumpkin juice

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK, Harry potter is the only way**._

Sorry for the incredibly long wait but my computer kept having melt downs and all info on the pc was lost. (That happened 5 times)

Hermione cried hard tears, the entire night. She paced around her room trying to clear her mind; Knowing that Blaise was right outside her door reading every thought.

'Things shouldn't be this hard…'

She let herself fall back onto her bed and closed her eyes hope that sleep would come to her.

Before she knew it her alarm clock went off and she rose from her bed. Hermione went in the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Stripping of her clothes she stepped in. After a moment of letting the warm water beat down on her body, Hermione began to wash herself.

She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around herself she left for her room.

Hermione got dressed in her uniform and readied herself to leave for classes. She stepped outside her room only to see Blaise sitting in a slump outside her door.

She couldn't help but sigh, as she leaned down and shook him awake.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and before she knew what had happened he kissed her.

The kiss wasn't forceful or deep. It was more tender and sweet than anything. As though he was trying to prove something to her rather than let out all of his pent up frustration that she knew he was feeling.

Hermione surprised herself by not pulling away. It was instead Blaise who ended the kiss, only to look into her eyes for some kind of answer.

Which he didn't receive, just a blank stare of awe. His face fell a little bit as she stood up straight and he pulled himself up also.

Hermione began to turn to leave him there.

"So you're just going to leave and pretend that didn't happen?" he asked loudly

She turned back to him

"I told you, I don't know how I feel. I'll admit that what I said last night was, harsh and unnecessary, but I'm too young to make the decision of who I spend my life with."

"I'm not asking you to spend your life with me; I'm asking you to spend a night with me."

"Blaise…" she had given in "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled at her

"An evening out, dinner maybe"

"When?"

"Saturday"

"Alright" she answered

Hermione turned and left

She walked down to the great hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table

She had just bitten into her muffin that she buttered up when a spell hit the pumpkin juice in front of her, spilling it all over her crisp white shirt.

She shrieked and looked in the direction the spell came from, she saw Ron snickering along with Harry and Ginny. When they saw her look in their direction the couple decided to share a sloppy kiss.

Hermione flushed and left the table, cursing them under her breath.

She walked up to the girls' lavatory on the second floor seeing how it was the closest one.

Flicking her wand over her clothes, she mumbled "desvado" and her clothes cleaned and dried

Hermione sat on the sink and one tear flowed down her porcelain cheek. And after that one a dam seemed to break and soon she was sobbing quietly.

"Potter and Weaslette looked as though they had no experience kissing anything besides their hands" Draco drawled walking over to her

When he noticed the tears flowing down her face, she looked down, as to avoid his questioning eyes.

He lifted her chin and kissed her.

This kiss too, was tender but Draco couldn't help to slip his tongue in for just a moment. Hermione gasped in surprise but still didn't push him away.

Draco pulled away after a few more seconds.

"I don't ever want you to shed tears over that twerp again. You are and always were too good for him. They don't deserve your tears"

The fact that Draco said something after the surprise kiss made her feel calmer with him.

She wiped her face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Draco"

"Awe what a touching moment" the voice of Moaning Myrtle screeched

The moment was over so Draco left and Hermione jumped off of the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror before following him out.

They walked into Transfiguration and sat at a table with Blaise.

Later at lunch Hermione at her soup and sandwich moderately fast. She had only just finished when Blaise and Draco came over to whisk her away.

Many of the Gryffindors shot the trio distasteful glares but they ignored them and went to Room of Requirement.

"I heard about what happened this morning. I call dibs on the weaslette" Blaise said as soon as they all settled and sat down

"Yeah, where were you this morning? You didn't go to breakfast at all"

"I got up pretty late."

"Don't worry about this morning. I could care less about Ginny, but Harry on the other hand is going down." Her voice cracked a little at the end

Neither of the boys had heard her so emotional since..

**_!FLASHBACK!_**

The Sunday after Hermione returned from the Burrow she was supposed to meet for brunch with Blaise and Draco at 10:00am.

But instead she was in bed crying.

Around 11:15 am they showed up in her room.

"So, why are you here moping?" the blonde asked rather bluntly

"I'm not moping" she screamed, her voice crackling from hours of crying.

"Okay. Then why are you here instead of enjoying brunch with us?" The Italian boy asked in a much more soothing voice

"I went to see him last night we…broke up"

"Well better now, before you got too attached." He continued to say

"Yeah, seeing as you're a deatheater. You're destined to help in his downfall"

At the mention of that Hermione perked up a bit. She sat up in her bed and hugged them both.

"Thank you, I feel better now"

She got out of bed and walked across her room to her closet.

When she looked back at them they were staring mouth opened at her

"What?" she asked looking down.

Oops she was only wearing a tank and her white lacey panties.

She shooed them out and proceeded to change

_**!END FLASHBACK!**_

So they sat there reading their daily letters from their parents in somewhat silence, the only noise came from Draco running his hands through his hair and Hermione chewing on the end of her quill.

When they finished reading them Hermione began to scribble on a piece of parchment. Se folded it after a minute and tucked it away in her bag.

She skipped dinner that evening and went up to the owlery to mail her letter.

Lifting her arm and a black eagle owl flew down and perched itself on her limb.

"Hello phantom" stroking the bird a few times she tied the letter to its ankle and watched him fly away.

She turned to leave only to her footsteps coming up into the owlery. She hid behind a column and watch as Draco walked in.

"Malfoy, what're you doing here?"

He turned around lightning quick and looked at her.

"I was looking for you. Why weren't you at dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry and I mailed my father a letter."

He seemed satisfied with her answer and he turned to leave. She followed him, a bit uneasy to be alone with him after what happened just that morning.

Somehow sensing her thoughts he turned to her and said "Sorry about this morning. If that weirded you out something"

"…"

"It's just I can't stand to see you cry"

He turned to face her, and looking into her eyes he kissed her again. It was deeper than the one before.

There was a shuffle of footsteps and Hermione pulled away.

"I should tell you, Blaise already asked me on a date"

"Oh"

"…"

"Then I'll just have to ask you on one also"

And so the triangle has begun

When Hermione left Draco she was in somewhat of a daze.

Blaise must have been in his room because the door was closed. She didn't want to bother him so she went into her room

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**Sorry for the incredibly long wait**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Look for more to come**_

_**And as always**_

_**You know what to do**_

_**Leave a review**_


	6. Deceit twice done

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Disclaimer: as if I own anything.._**

The next morning Hermione woke up with her head aching.

"lovely, absolutely lovely"

She rolled out of bed and headed to her adjoined bathroom, Blaise shower was fogged up so he must have just gotten out.

'Odd, I'm usually up before him…is there something happening today?'

She pondered on that as she washed her hair, when she stepped of the shower she quickly wrapped herself up in a towel and charmed her ginger locks, that were currently soaked and stuck to her back, dry.

Hermione went into her room, locking the door behind her, she dropped her towel and dressed herself in her uniform.

Grabbing her bag she made her way downstairs and left for the Great Hall.

When she arrived at breakfast Blaise was already seated at the Slytherin table with Sandra Boise nearly sitting on top of him.

Hermione looked away as if she didn't notice and made her way to a seat near the end of the Gryffindor table. The new golden trio had seemed to be trying to make a habit of embarrassing her, because they had abandoned their usual seats near the middle of the table to sit near hers at the end.

Harry and Ginny tried to sit as suggestively as possible. Her legs, over his with his hand playing at the hem of her skirt. She looked up and smiled at Hermione then kissed Harry, in her opinion just looked like she was trying to lick his entire face.

"Potter, Weas-bitch, kindly separate. Such behavior is not condoned so you'll both be serving detention this Saturday at say 2:00"

Blaise had come to her rescue.

"What? That's quidditch. Our first match of the year versus Hufflepuff." Harry argued

"OH! Is it? I didn't realize" He retorted

"You don't even have the power to give us detention, you're only head boy" Ginny spat

"Well, luckily I have already had a talk with Snape today and McGonagall agreed pending I use my power appropriately. Which I'm sure they'll both agree that I have" Blaise was almost smiling as the couple's faces fell completely almost touching the floor

Hermione stood next to Blaise, smirking "What a shame that Gryffindor won't have their star seeker and his _beloved _as chaser. Better let the team know"

She grabbed her bag and a piece of toast before walking off to her first class of the day.

At the end of the day, Hermione decided to skip dinner to get her homework done. She sat in the common room, books on the table in front of her, parchment and quill not touched as she read the chapter, her shoes and socks askew on the floor.

Just as she began her summary Blaise and Draco entered the room, loud and boisterous.

"Hermione, you should have been there, Potter was pushing the Weaslette away in front of everyone. She was so embarrassed then said its only a match. He completely stormed off"

"Well, that doesn't surprise me, his entire life revolves around that sport. Not even fire-crotch could compete with that"

"Fire-crotch?"

"Muggle thing, it kinda just…never mind…"

"Something wrong? You aren't acting like yourself" Draco asked walking towards her.

"Oh, I'm fine I guess." she finished her paragraph before she put her quill down and sat up on the sofa.

"Anyways, what did Weasley do when he left?" she asked

"She walked out after him, so he's probably shagging her right now." Blaise said, heading up to his room. "She doesn't strike me as the proud girlfriend, but more of a play toy"

With that said he went into his room, most likely to get out of his school clothes.

Draco plopped down on the couch next to her.

"So what's bothering you, for real this time?"

"Nothing, I can't handle…I just wanted to get back at Ha-Potter. You know? Sometimes I feel like I, - well you and Blaise treat me like a kid. I can handle myself and I will take care of this"

"I don't treat you like a kid, I care about you Hermione"

"Oh don't get all-" But she was cut off by his lips on hers.

Hermione couldn't help but moan into it, his lips were so soft and his tongue was licking her bottom lip. She was ready to pull away but was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

'Ahem', the two separated and looked up at they're best mate. Blaise couldn't hide the hurt look on his face.

"Blaise, I…-so sorry" Hermione stumbled out

"You knew I was.." Blaise started, directed at Draco. His eyes grew dark as he fell silent.

Hermione stood abruptly. "Blaise, you know I care for you both.."

"If you wanted Draco you should have just told me. You can't care for me as much as you _care_ for him if I saw you two in the Astronomy tower last night."

Hermione's mouth fell over in horror. It explained why she hadn't seen him last night and this morning he had allowed Sandra Boise to straddle him, let alone touch him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. It just happened.."

"Mate, it's my fault you said it. I knew you were making your move and I jumped in the way." Draco finally piped in, rising to his feet as well. "I catch her at vulnerable moments."

Blaise turned away and began to pace a little behind the couch centered in the common room.

"There is no point in us fighting. We can't afford that."

"Hey, look…I'm willing to stand down" Draco offered looking both his friends in the eye "For real this time"

Blaise contemplated what he stated.

"So Hermione," he finally said "you know I feel strongly about you.. Do you still wish to try with me?"

Hermione didn't even need to consider the question. She cared deeply for both boys and had grown to accept that one of her two best mates would one day be her husband.

She sauntered over between the two boys and hugged them both to her, pressing their cheeks to hers. She kissed Draco on the cheek and kiss Blaise on his very near lips.

"Yes Blaise." as she released them from her embrace.

"Well, I'm going to leave and head down to the dungeons. See you two at breakfast tomorrow"

He slapped Blaise on his back and ruffled Hermione's hair, which in theory should have been a weird action considering the bit of snogging they had just done but it wasn't, and left through the portrait hole.

As soon as the door snapped shut Hermione looked up at Blaise who was still standing where he had been during the short, sweet embrace.

He didn't look at her, he only stared after the door.

"Blaise?"

"I just want to know how you could let him in so easily? Is it because I paved the way for him?"

"Blaise, you know that's not how it is.."

"Then how is it Hermione? Tell me?" He said it quite angrily

"We were talking about.. Po- Harry. He found me crying in the bathroom. I guess that was his way of consoling me. Can you believe that? Me, crying?

Blaise's face softened as he pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a few moments.

Blaise finally pulled away and said " Mione, if you ever need comforting again, find me"

She laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry you found us like that. Twice."

"It's okay now."

After a few more content moments Hermione pecked Blaise on the cheek and moved to leave, intent on heading to her room, but her male counterpart had other ideas in mind as he pulled her back. Her body roughly collided with his and he kissed her.

His armed instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and pretty soon hers wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss much to the satisfaction of Blaise.

When they pulled apart minutes later, Blaise smiled down at her.

She stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips before turning to go to her room. After she ascended the stairs and stood in the threshold to her room she turned back to the smiling head boy and said "Just so you know, that wasn't for comforting"

And she was gone through the doorway as the words registered in his mind.

If possible the smile on his face broadened and he made his way to his room.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you_**

**_You know what to do, leave a review_**


End file.
